Chasing After the Flash
by L May
Summary: Her warm brown eyes twinkled with a hard-blazing look – he noted that she was the worst of all of them. Scorpius Malfoy's pov of Flash of Red.
1. Chapter 1

This is through the point of view of Scorpius Malfoy of The Flash of Red. s/7610408/1/Flash-of-Red link for Lily's point of view.

The two go through their ups and downs before they can truly know what is right for them.

Please Read and Review. I'm always looking at the reviews for suggestions and I like reading about what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Little Lily

The first time he ever laid eyes on her, he knew she was something different. She was something out of the stories that his mother had read to him when he was little. Something so special that everyone wanted but no one could ever have – especially him. Out of nowhere this tiny thing came crashing into him; her blazing red hair was the first thing he saw – out of place and wild.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" This tiny girl squeaked at him, her face turning a lovely shade of fuchsia pink around the soft arrangement of freckles that seemed to kiss her nose. Her freckles and vivid red hair – must be a Weasley. He thought of the gaggle of them who were never very kind to him.

"It's fine; just watch where you're going next time, Weasley." He told the wide-eyed girl that was staring up at him.

"I'm a Potter, Lily Potter actually." The small girl squeaked with confidence that impressed Scorpius. Her warm brown eyes twinkled with a hard-blazing look – he noted that she was the worst of all of them.

"Nice to meet you Potter." He greeted her and turned to walk into a compartment leaving the tiny thing to defend for herself.  
****

"You guys are being silly!" Was what he heard before a tiny red head ran backwards into him as he tried to catch her before she went flying out of his arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't me-" She started before he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Potter." He smirked at her. She was still a tiny thing that had ran into him his second year but he hated to admit that she was starting to look grown up and worse of all – pretty.

"I won't Malfoy." Lily narrowed her eyes at him with the same hard-blazing look as when she was young. She hated him with every bone she had he figured and he loved to get under her skin.

"Well then, I'll see you around – Princess." He snarled at her knowing how much she hated that name.

"Snake," She hissed at him as he walked away with a smug smile across his face. At least he could count on their relationship being the same as it always was.

Sixth year had already seemingly changed everything already, his relationship with his Grandfather was decreasing faster then he could make decisions, his off again on again relationship with Maive seemed to be going downhill again as well, and his excellent grades on his OWLS last year had vaguely secured him a spot in the Aurors training group when he graduated. The only thing that made much of any sense of his relationship with Lily, it was simple and as much as she hated him he found a bit of enjoy from their constant bickering – something he had missed over the summer.

"Scorpius, dear!" He heard his mother calling him from in front of Madam Malkin's. Scorpius rushed over to meet her wondering where his father had wondered off too. "Where have you been? We need to get new robes dear, you've grown soon much over the summer that yours will be up to your knees soon enough." His mother teased him as he now towered over his mother who was a practically tall woman especially in her heels. His mother was quite beautiful witch tall with her long dark hair and dark eyes against her pale skin.

"Must be the growing powder in my food Mum." He teased his Mother back and she chuckled at him grinning proudly.

"Must be dear." She laughed as they walked into the shop and were greeted by Madam Malkin's daughter Irene who had taken over her shop after old Madam Malkin eyesight got too bad.

"Dearest Astoria and young Scorpius. Always a pleasure." She smiled brightly and his mother kissed her cheeks.

"How's your mother Irene?" Astoria asked her kindly.

"Oh she's doing better, nothing that old woman can't take." She answered cheerfully.

"Good to hear." Astoria smiled with her.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" Irene asked him with a chuckle as Scorpius stood there awkwardly waiting for his mother.

"Mum says my robes are up to my ankles I'm afraid, I guess it's time for some new ones." He answered and they all chuckled at his joke. Irene was such a sweet older woman and he always enjoyed coming in for new robes when she was working. Irene measured and pinned new robes as his mother and her continued to chat about the woman that owned the shop next door and his father's absents from the fitting. As they were saying goodbye to Irene new robes in tow, Scorpius watched Lily running towards her brothers that were standing in front of Broomstix.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" His mother placed her hand on his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Maybe now." Scorpius mumbled slightly admiring her as she laughed, "After she's grown into that hair of hers."

"Scorpius now, now, she's always been nice-looking." His mother sighed as they continued to walk down the street. "Very kind girl too I hear." She mentioned casually.

"That's a matter of opinion," He insisted, thinking of back to some of the hexes she had given him.

"Very smart as well." She commented as she linked arms with him walking towards the teashop.

"She is." He mumbled – she was very smart. He had to give her that. "Are you trying to say something Mum?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Maive is very interesting too Dear." She gave him a stranded smile and added, "Your Grandfather likes her." And that ended the conversation there. His Grandfather liked her because she was Pureblood. Scorpius wasn't sure the exact moment his relationship with his Grandfather started to get bad but he pinned pointed it to two moments; the moment he told him he was taking Muggle Studies and the moment he saw him reading Muggle books. He liked Maive because she was against him doing these things too.

Astoria spotted her husband coming out of Rosa Lee Teabag with three cup balanced carefully in hand.

"Thank you Draco," His mother cooed grabbing two cups and handing one to Scorpius. His parents never showed affection in public but little things like this was his constant reminder that his parents were truly in love.

"Scor, you found everything?" He questioned him now and Scorpius was a bit lost in his thoughts to thoroughly answer the questions to his father's expection.

"Mmm, yeah Dad."

"Everything Draco." His mother beamed proudly of her son.

"Then we must be heading out." Draco told them looking at his golden watch that was over top of his usual long sleeved dress shirt.

"Must we be so hasty Draco? Its always so lovely this time of year." His mother smiled sweetly and Draco sighed. He was putty under his mother's fingers, it was kind of sweet Scorpius thought.

"A littler longer I suppose." He gave her a quick smile as they continued to walk down Diagon Alley with his mother beaming at his side. It truly was lovely this time of year with all the people running around and he didn't mean spending time out of the Manor after being cooped up in it for two months. He was happy to be going back to Hogwarts for a more then that reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

There was an excited buzzing around the Platform 9 ¾, first years whispering excitedly with their friends and students giving their last hugs to their parents. The bright red stem train whistled in the background, recognizing the last chance to board.

"I'll be excepting a letter within the week, we'll see you at Christmas dear." His mother smiled at him glassy eyed. Scorpius allowed his mom to hug him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek one last time and earned a short nod from his father; giving his parents one last look he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He began walking towards the compartment's that the Slytherins' when he heard a voice that almost made him groan.

"Scorpius!" Scorpius turned around and plastered a smile on his face and Maive's dark eyes light up like a snake. "Scorpius! Did you miss me?" She cooed at him as she walked towards him like a stem roller. They hadn't seen each other all summer; she had spent her summer on the beach in Spain with her eldest brother. She had broken up with him before she had left. _"We should use this summer to grow and I think we need to do that apart." _He remembered her saying. He hadn't really minded at the time; he grew tired of her prejudices and cruelness easily. He knew she had only broken up with him so she could go to Spain and flirt with other guys. The whole thing should have bothered him more than it actually did, he thought.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her smoothly.

"Of course I missed you silly. I spent all summer without my boyfriend." And just like that they were back together before Scorpius could protest.

"Missed you too." He told her; I told himself he was lonely without her during the summer, he knew deep down he had gotten along fine without her. She pointed to her lips and Scorpius fought the urge to roll his eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips, grinning in triumph she lead him into the compartment where Duanne Zabini, and his sisters, Mabel and Belinda, Cason Goyle and Poppy Sparkford were sitting.

Poppy and him had always had an understanding that they weren't like the rest. She was a lot quieter then the rest but it was more of a silent rebellion; with her many piercings going up her left ear behind her soft blond hair. Her face was square but soft, she was the only one he trusted out of his friends. Scorpius never could understand why she was best friends with Maive but then again he thought – he was dating her.

Maive draped her legs across Scorpius and started talking about the beaches of Spain to Poppy; he knew she would tell her a different story later.

"I'll be right back." And with that Poppy got up and left Maive in mid sentence. Maive pouted a bit before starting to go on to Scorpius about how they should spend next summer in Spain, Scorpius nodded and mumbled a lot.

The compartment door opened and revealed two redheads staring at them. His eyes breezed passed Hugo Weasley, a tall, lanky boy and hooved on the small girl standing next to me. This time he was able to really look at Lily Potter, she was definitely pretty, that was almost an insult – she was beautiful. She had finally grown into her large ears; her warm brown eyes shone brightly and her body had caught up to the rest of her – Little Potter was no longer little.

"Can we help, Potter, Weasley?" Duanne Zabini asked them rudely and Scorpius fought the urge to slap him. Duanne was beefy, unlike his two little sisters who were quite thin. He thought very highly of himself, which Scorpius could not stand.

"No, sorry just looking for people," Hugo smiled kindly at him; what was the awkward boy excepting him to stand up for them? Hardly, Scorpius thought.

"Well, I believe you should carry on then, shouldn't you," Maive snarled and gave a shrill laugh. Scorpius had to keep himself from throwing Maive off his lap, but he didn't even flinch. He had gotten very good at controlling what muggles called, his poker face, very little could break it. That thing happened to be standing in the doorway, Scorpius couldn't help but stare at Lily; she was just so interesting, she always had been.

"Come on, Hugo." Lily said slowly, pulling the lanky redhead out of their compartment. Scorpius looked longingly after Lily and shook his head to snap himself out of it.

"That was rude," Scorpius commented.

"I know, but what can you expect from Potter and Weasley. That family has no class." Maive ramble on, while Scorpius gave up and tuned her out. As Scorpius started dozing off Maive screeched as him to wake up with a jolted, Maive scowled at him.

"Where have you been?" She was talking to Poppy who had just walked back into the compartment. Probably hiding he thought, dozing off again.

"Meeting someone are we little Poppy?" Duanne sniggered at her, he had been after her for a while now but because of Poppy's extremely dislike for him, she was nothing but ruthless to him.

"Hardly any of your business, Duanne." Poppy said cold as ice.

"And you didn't tell her best friend?" Maive pouted.

"I'm not seeing anyone, I ran into my cousin." She told her simply, sitting far away from Duanne as humanly possible.

"You never met anyone on your summer then, Poppy Seed," Duanne grinned victorious and Poppy shot him a hatred glare. She didn't let anyone call her that.

"No one that held my interest and if you call me Poppy Seed one more time, you'll be eating through a straw for the next month." She threated.

"Now, now – Pop, I'm sure there must have been someone." Maive dug for more information.

"No, just hung out with Tanya." She told her shortly. She had spent her summer with, Tanya, her stepsister, who was three years older then her. Her father had gotten killed in a freak broom accident a couple years back and just this year her mother had gotten remarried.

"How is – her?" Maive asked bluntly, she didn't like her very much; Scorpius figured it was because Tanya was much prettier then Maive and she didn't like other people having more attention then her.

"We had loads of fun." Poppy told them, Duanne had shut up from her last comment towards him, not daring to make another sound, even though it looked like he wanted too. Maive went back to rambling on about her summer, as Scorpius was half listening he dozed off as his thoughts drifted off to a red headed girl.

She clouded his mind from thinking about anything else, her flashy red hair and her girlish giggle. What a horrible giggle it was, he thought, although it wasn't entirely that awful. Scorpius thought of her knobby knees that he found slightly endearing or the spattering of horrendous freckles that covered her face, which made her seem more soft and innocent. He hated thinking of her this way, hated feeling like she meant something to him – when she didn't, she didn't mean anything to him – someone who he teased and pranked, someone who loathed him. He couldn't allow himself to think about her in any other light but that – someone who loathed him. He was wakened from his thoughts by Poppy who was giving him a rough shove in the shoulder.

"Get your lazy arse up Scorpius, we're here." She joked and Scorpius rubbed his eyes.

When they walked into the Great Hall a familiar homey feeling washed over him putting him more at ease, the candles twinkling overhead, the well-known chatter of the hall, laughter of friends gathering once again. The whole sorting and feast was a blur to Scorpius, his was fogged with thoughts of a giggling redhead sitting at the table over, Professor McGonagall had said her bit, and a few terrified looking Slytherins had been added to the table. Scorpius couldn't be bothered to make small chat as he stared over at the Gryffindor table. Maive was talking to him about something to do with her father's new inquiry at the Ministry; Scorpius didn't catch most of it. Only the part about his father possibly helping him out, for old times sake. After the feast, Scorpius didn't linger around the common room for very long, feeling more tired then he wanted to admit. As long as his head hit his pillow he started dozing off faster then he could let his thoughts catch up with him.

Scorpius was woken up suddenly when a pillow hit him square in the face,

"Oi, what the hell mate?" Scorpius groaned rubbing his eyes and throwing the pillow back at Duanne.

"Get up Scorpius, breakfast and you don't want to make Maive wait." He chuckled as Scorpius rolled his eyes. As soon as they came down the stairs Maive flew into his arms. Scorpius noticed Poppy making a gagging face in the background and he suppressed a laugh.

"Good morning sweetie," Maive cooed grinning like a serpent.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Maive linked her arms with him and Scorpius wanted to shake her off. He knew he should want her; everyone else envied him for having the dark beauty on his arm, he knew he should care more; she certainty cared what he did but he wanted something different; someone he could have interesting and intelligent conversations with, someone to laugh with and tease.

Poppy was walking beside them closely eyeing Scorpius, he kept shooting looks at her but she continued to hover, sitting next to him at the Slytherin table. Scorpius' attention was elsewhere as soon as a redheaded girl came bouncing into the Great Hall. He had a chance to noticed things that weren't as obvious, he noted that Lily had started to curl her hair instead of wearing it straight as she did last year – it made her large ears less noticeable. She seemed bright this morning, her smile danced along her lips teasing him; she was not one to be taken lightly or underestimated. Her face was delicate but she was fierce, like her hexes, a powerful and brilliant witch for her age.

"She got really pretty over the summer didn't' she?" Poppy whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what you mean." He hissed back, face turning red with embarrassment.

"You may want to stop staring at her then before someone other then me notices." Poppy whispered in his ear and chuckled under her breath. He fiercely looked away from the young Potter.

"I was just noticing the horrendous amount of freckles she's picked up for the summer." He was convincing himself that he was only looking at her so closely to tease her in new ways.

"My grandmother says that freckles are a sign of great knowledge." Poppy whispered back harshly.

"Why does she say that?" Scorpius wondered out loud.

"Ah my child, those who wander always have the finest stories." She quoted her 102-year-old grandmother, who Scorpius had met her only once before. She was an odd woman from what Scorpius had gathered in the brief time they had spent together.

"That hardly makes sense," Scorpius retorted rolling his eyes.

"Fact still stands, and you might want to stop being so obvious about your staring Malfoy." Poppy grinned and Scorpius made sure to keep his eyes down at his bowl for the rest of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm really starting to like Scorpius character quite a bit which means this story may get more attention right now, but I'm trying to update both stories in a sort of rotation. But I'm pretty busy with school and work, I'm trying thought! Thanks for reading, please read and review! :)

* * *

Chapter 3 -

Poppy's comment had gotten to him; _you might want to stop being so obvious about your staring Malfoy._ It wasn't as if he was doing it on purpose, his eyes had just seemed to gravitate towards Lily. He told himself that he would stop staring at her, just to insult her. He would focus on other things like Quidditch that he had told himself he would start waking up early to go practice by himself. He wanted to be the best and the only way to be the best was to practice, something his father had told him many years ago. The second week in he remember his promise to himself and the next morning he was woken up by a buzzing alarm clock beside his head at around 5:30 in the morning.

After Scorpius swung his legs from the grand bed with a groan, mentally cursing his inability to be average at anything. He shivered racked through his body; the dungeons were always chilly in the morning. He dressed quietly in his Quidditch jumper and sweatpants in the pitch black not wanting to wake anyone up to question what he was doing, though he knew it would take the cruciatus curse to wake them up. Sneaking out of the bedroom he threw his broom over his shoulder he set out towards the Quidditch pitch dragging his feet and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

The air was crisp and he ruffed his hair around not bothering to do it, when he reached the courtyard his eye caught a strand of vivid red hair sparkling in the morning sun, anyone could have guessed who it could be. Why was she up this early in the morning he thought, surely the little Princess needed her beauty sleep. He had never pegged her for a morning person, and then again neither was he. They had been throwing insults back and forth for the last couple weeks and he had finally stopped himself from looking at her every morning but seeing her now made his stomach tighten. She just looked so peaceful and delicate sitting there, but he knew better then to call Lily Potter delicate.

"Morning Potter!" He yelled behind her, old habits die hard he thought. She inhaled sharply almost falling off the ledge.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU SNAKE!" Lily hissed as Scorpius sat down across from her, admiring how the morning light softened her expression.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" He chuckled; she was always adorable when she insulted him. Her brow would crinkle but there was always a hint of amusement in the way her mouth spoke the insult.

"What are you even doing here? It's like 5:30 in the morning!" Lily asked irritation clear in her voice.

"I would ask you the same thing, but it's clear that you have been sleep-walking." He raised an eyebrow, now looking her over, she was wearing black leggings and big white tee that he figured was one of her brothers' but as quickly as he had commented she pulled her robes over her body and flushed dark red; she still looked prettier then Maive did all dolled up.

"I asked you first." She pointed out, ignoring his comment but obviously affected.

"Quidditch." He motioned to his broom that was leaning against the wall beside him with a chuckle.

"My brothers are pretty confident this year, you better watch yourself Malfoy." A smug smile danced along her lips, which made Scorpius want to smile along with her. Oh course they were confident, they were good, he thought.

"I've been told but don't worry you worry you're pretty little head Potter, we have some tricks up our sleeves too. I'm not going to let a couple of Potters shake my confidence." She scowled at him and went to open her mouth but Scorpius continued, "You never told me why you were up at this ungodly hour." He smiled a charming smile; why not use her tactics against her. He always found it interesting how his confidence was wavered by her; maybe it was the way she could make his temper rise like no one else. He wasn't a partially short-tempered person either.

She sighed, and her face dropped. Scorpius took another look at her; she had dark circles under her now unhappy looking pretty brown eyes, he instantly felt a pang of emotion in the pit of his stomach, "Couldn't sleep."

"Mmm." Was all he could think of to say, he had no idea why she was having this affect on him; maybe he was still asleep he thought.

"No insult?" She raised her eyebrow at him as he got up and walked carefully closer to her like he was drawn to her. He was inches away from her face staring into her warm brown eyes unaware of how close he actually was.

"Not today, Potter." He breathed getting lost in those eyes; he wanted to lean closer until their lips met. He inhaled sharply, this was Potter, he thought, it was like a jolt and straightened up at an incredible speed. He grabbed his broom and was finally able to breathe now that he was away from her. He started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch but before he was too far away, he turned around and yelled,

"Have a nice day, Princess." He smirked at him, gaining back his confidence. She looked livid as she stood up and yelled back at him.

"Snake!"

Scorpius chuckled softly to himself, though he was unclear as to what had just happen, he was feeling a lot better about waking up this morning.

After he was done his Quidditch practice he hadn't realized what time it was, he always felt the best on a broom; light, like floating in the clouds. He was able to clear his mind and think about things easier at a higher altitude it seemed. He was running late for class; he jogged to his Transfigurations and quietly slipped into his seat beside Maive who merely eyed him suspiciously but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Malfoy," Professor Turpin, who was a younger woman with dark heavy black hair, always pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head that made her white thin face look even more sunken in. Not that she wasn't pretty in a way, she had a thin nose, puffy lips, and eyes like a hank, it was her personality, bitter and mean which made her ugly in Scorpius' opinion.

"I'm terribly sorry, I was – " But she had interrupted him,

"I do not care where you were, I don't not care if your excuse was that you were having brunch with the Queen, you have interrupted my class once, do not do it again, Mr. Malfoy." She told him sternly, her voice dripping with dislike for him, she must been in a good mood today, no detention. He would have felt badly about disappointing a teacher but she hated most of her student if not all of them. Scorpius however shrunk into his seat and didn't make a sound for the rest of the class.

Scorpius couldn't focus on any of his other classes either; his mind had been somewhere else, Quidditch had only delayed his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Lily that morning, he thought about how he had wanted to kiss her, to hold her in his arms, protect her. It was such an odd feeling; he had never felt that way towards her or anyone else for that matter. Sure he that wanted to kiss other girls before, but none of them had held the thrill that he felt about wanting to kiss her; no one had made his stomach knot when he saw them or make him so on edge. The day had dragged on and without a sight from Lily he was feeling uneasily relieved that he was able to finally push the thoughts of her from his mind for a bit.

On his way to the library that evening he heard a hushed argument, as he got closer he could hear that it wasn't an argument but Raven Jenkins, one of Lily's friends, yelling at Zenith Osterly, Ravenclaw captain and also an old friend of Scorpius. He remembered when him and Zenith had meet Raven; it had been before either of them had gone to school, it seemed so long ago now. It was only a summer that they knew each other but she looked the same as she did when she was 10 other then the fact that she had grown up quite pretty but she had the same jet black hair in a braid, the same cooper glowing skin, and same piercingly cooper eyes. He hid in the shadows she he could hear what they were saying,

"What gives you the idea that you can do this Zenith?" Raven shouted at him, Scorpius could see the angry in her piercing cooper eyes. Zenith's clear blue eyes however, looked like they were twinkling with excitement. He had always looked like that; calm but his eyes were always his giveaway, his fault. Although they had been childhood friends, Scorpius hated Zenith, he was cruel, selfish, arrogant, and prejudice and had been a horrible influence on him when he was younger.

"What are you talking about Ra?" Zenith asked her lazily and Scorpius saw her flinch at her nickname.

"Lily – how could you! How dare you, she's my friend. Do you even like her?" Raven fumed, and Scorpius felt his stomach twist in knots, what did Lily have to do with Zenith.

"Ra, of course I like her, daughter of Harry Potter, who wouldn't?" Scorpius saw him give her a sly grin and Scorpius had heard enough, he emerged from the shadows.

"Oh look, the gang is back together back." He said darkly.

"That's hardly funny Scorpius," Raven didn't humor him, not even when they had been ten had she, "Maybe this might strike your interest though, Zenith here has decided to go after Lily." He looked at both of them again he felt his insides twist and the urge to lunge at Zenith's throat.

"Potter?" He kept his outwardly appearance calm even if he felt like a battle going on in his head.

"The one and only." Zenith was challenging him but Scorpius knew him, he knew how to get under Zenith's skin.

"She wouldn't, Potter's far too smart for that." He stared Zenith directly in his clear blue eyes.

"She's thinking about it." Raven announced, Scorpius gave her a look and Zenith's smirk grew monstrous.

"What is that Scorpius? A hint of jealousy maybe?" Zenith sneered at him, "What would Grandpa say if he knew you were in love with a Potter?

"I'm not in love with her! She hates me." Scorpius almost lost his cold but he wouldn't let Zenith win.

"Well you ladies have fun discussing. I'm off to find our fine miss Lily." He grinned at him and left them standing there in disbelief. He felt like going after him and strangling him.

"Are you going to tell her?" Scorpius turned to Raven so suddenly that it made her jump.

"Why should I? Raven looked hurt.

"She's your friend!" He yelled at her and she flinched.

"Why do you care? All you care about is making Lily anger?" She said with venom in her voice.

"I don't want her hurt by _him_! I don't want him to lay even a finger on her." He snapped at her, he didn't know why he cared so much. Raven looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're in love with her." Raven gaped him.

"I'm not in love with her!" He said exacerbated, why did everyone keep saying that? Just because he didn't want some psychopath hurting Lily didn't mean he was in love with her.

"You're lying, not just to me but to yourself and that's fine. I don't care, we're not friends Scorpius, but if you're so concerned you try to telling her." Raven stared at him as if her word was final.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Scorpius ignored her comments and Raven smiled.

"What do you think makes her always listen to you? What makes her want to continue this stupid feud of yours?" she asked him and Scorpius honestly didn't know, "You like playing games I get that Scorpius, truly I understand, the whole Maive thing, that's your own deal and like I said I don't care but you think playing games like this will get Lily's attention, well Lily doesn't play games. Lily doesn't like playing games nor will she play games. Just so you know she likes you too."

"She doesn't." He told her in a strand voice.

"Go and ask her, she's in the library right now." Raven challenged him, he felt uneasy and ill.

"It was nice talking to you Ra," He smiled at her and walked away.

"It's Raven now." She shouted down the hallway at him but he was focused now. His feet were taking him in the direction of the library even though his brain told him not too. It wasn't like he was going to tell Lily that he was in love with her, he wasn't but he had to protect her, it was the right thing to do.

When he entered the library he already knew it was too late, he saw Zenith casually standing near by and he quickly ducked behind a bookshelf. He spotted Lily sitting at that old table with a bunch of scribbling's over it. She had always been so fond of that table but he never cared before now to know why, now it seemed to be eating at him. He watched her get up and walked over to a bookshelf, Zenith followed her and Scorpius then followed him. He peaked over the bookshelf to see Lily giggling with Zenith and he felt sick to his stomach.

"You know I never pegged you as the type to lurk around corners Malfoy." Scorpius jumped at Poppy's voice behind him and he shushed her.

"I wasn't creeping I was just looking for something." He mumbled taking the first book off of the bookshelf.

"Really? You're a man who loves dragons too much?" Poppy asked sarcastically, Scorpius looked down at the book in his hand, _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_, great he thought.

"I'm thinking about going into dragon studies." He mumbled angrily, looking over to see Lily giggle over that stupid git's joke.

"Yeah and I'm going to be an elf." Poppy told him, following him as he walked away from her. "Don't you want to stare at Little Potter anymore?" Poppy teased and Scorpius scowled at her. "That was who you were stalking right? I mean Zenith's got nice eyes but I didn't think he was your type."

"Would you go away?" Scorpius asked her annoyed, gridding his teeth together.

"Feeling angsty today aren't we?" Poppy commented sitting down across from him at a table.

"I'm not angsty, I'm just – just drop it." He mumbled, looking as Lily led Zenith out of the library, but he couldn't follow them now not with Poppy beside him.

"You're definitely a bit angsty." She teased back, watching him tease as they left.

"Drop it Poppy," he hissed,

"You can be so daft sometimes Scor," Poppy rolled her eyes but she did drop it and they sat there together as Scorpius out of principle open the book, Men Who Love Dragons Too Much, and began to read a bit before Poppy starting laughing at him. Their friendship was easy; they could sit and not be bothered to talk for long periods of time, something he couldn't do with anyone else and as they sat there his mind drifted off to where Lily could be with that prick.

It made his skin crawl to think that he may be making her laugh or smile, even brushing her hair as it fell from her face. He wasn't in love with her, he just didn't want her with him.


End file.
